


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 403

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [35]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 403 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 403 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 403

TERRO  
Where you going, Sky Girl?

TRANSLATION  
 _Weron yu’s gon, Skai Gada?_

OCTAVIA  
Be smart and back off.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ste briyon en bak of._

ILIAN  
No. We’re here for the tech. That’s all.

TRANSLATION  
 _No. Osir don kom op gon tek-de. Noumou._

ILIAN  
Follow her, see where she goes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Mafta em op, ai op weron em hos of._

GROUP  
Let us in!

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik ‘sir min op!_

GROUP  
Death to tech!

TRANSLATION  
 _Wamplei gon tek!_

ILIAN  
For my mother.

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon ai nomon._

LUNA  
Think about the waves, my love. Can you hear them? Lapping gently beneath us, lulling us to sleep, protecting us… We’ll be with the waves soon. It’ll be beautiful. So beautiful.

TRANSLATION  
 _Spin yu raun ona krasha-de, ai snogon. Yu na sen em in? Ste poda sof ona yumi, ste hosh yumi daun, ste shil yumi op… Yumi na kamp raun ‘mo krasha snap, you. E’na ste meizen. Krei meizen._

LUNA  
From water you were born. To water you return.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kom woda yu gyon op, gon woda yu kom daun._

GROUP  
Death to tech!

TRANSLATION  
 _Wamplei gon tek!_

GROUP  
For my father!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon ai nontu!_

GROUP  
For everyone ALIE took from us!

TRANSLATION  
 _Gon en ALI don ban we kom oso!_

GROUP  
Never again! For my brother!

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou nodotaim nowe! Gon ai bro!_

GROUP  
All tech must go!

TRANSLATION  
 _Omo tek souda bants!_

GROUP  
Kill the tech! Save our future!

TRANSLATION  
 _Teik tek-de au! Kep oso aftaim in!_

GROUP  
Sickness

TRANSLATION  
 _Haken-de_


End file.
